narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Puppet's Fate
Who am I "where do you think your going." said Kibin as Nise began to walk out of the room."I can't stay here, any longer." said Nise."You are my tool and you listen to me, are you disobeying your master." said Kibin as he stood up from his seat."I don't take orders from you! Why don't I know who I am. I have done everything you ask and all I want is too know why I am here, what is so wrong with wanting an answer." shouted Nise as glared at his former master."Well if that's the case...I wont let you live another day!" shouted Kibin as he used the Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness. Nise summoned Jiniteki and slashed threw the dome escaping it. "You don't control me anymore." said Nise as he left the castle and opened a corridor."He has to know who I am." said Nise as he walked out the corridor and appeared in the Land of Sunshine."What do you want." said Fuchi as he stood in front of his "brother"."Your the only one I can turn too, I need to know who am I and why am i here." said Nise as he looked down at the grass."What does it matter, your here now and that's what is important." said Fuchi. A long silence came between the two, Nise stood there speechless unable to produce words. "if only that were true." said Kibin as he walked out of a corridor. Puppet Vs Master "Did you think you could escape, you are my weapon and you listen to no one but me." said Kibin as he looked at his too in discuss."No, am not your tool, am not a fake, am me!" yelled Nise as he summoned Jiniteki. Nise dashed towards Kibin and slashed his weapon towards Kibin's head. before teh strike could be blown, Kibin vanished and reapered behind Nise."Now die." said Kibin as he prepared to pierce threw his former weapon."Damn it" said Nise as he grabbed his arm stump."I forgot how fat you are, you manged to escape my attack but you lost your right arm...pity, but i'll put you out of your misery." said Kibin as he raised his arm preparing to kill Nise."Needle Jizō!" shouted Fuchi as a large amount of hair encased Nise."Take this." said Fuchi as a huge wall of fire came towards him. As the wall of fire got closer Kibin used the Gold Dust Wave. As the two giant waves of elements clashed, a huge explosion occurred."Are you alright?" asked Fuchi as he turned his head towards Nise."I'll be fine." said Nise as he grabbed Jiniteki and stood up. the two emerged from the hair casing and looked towards Kibin's area. "You two have done it now." said Kibin as he transformed into his miniature shukaku form."What Kibin is a ." said Fuchi as he and Nise looked on in awe."pseudo-jinchūriki to be exact, after I defected from , I joined . And when that was born, I gathered the rest of the chakra and sealed it inside myself. I should have known you would betray me one day and now both of you are going to die." said Kibin as he grinned. "Gold Dust Binding Coffin." said Kibin as he encased both Fuchi and Nise in gold dust."This was fun, but it's over." said Kibin as he began to crush his hand into a fist to finish the technique."Ōzaru Gun" said Nise as he shot a red bullet from his mouth directly at Kibin, freeing the two from the gold dust."Are you alright?" asked Nise as he looked at his counterpart. Suddenly a giant clawed hand reached from teh smoke and grabbed Nise, strangling him."Ahh!" screamed Nise as he was being crushed. Fuchi rushed towards Kibin and drew the Heikaittou. Fuchi jumped in the air and preformed a windmill spin towards Kibins' arm, Kibin's tail raised and smaked Fuchi into the ground. "How great is this, I get to kill both of you at once" said Kibin."Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation." said Hinote."As the gaint wave of fire came towards Kibin he jumped releasing both the shinobi from his grip."Well hello there, Kibin. Wow what happened, you look gross." said Hinote as he grind at the transformed Kibin."So the rumors were true you are a Jinchūriki." said Uchuu as he and Hinote stood side by side."Numbers five and seven, what is the meaning of this." Kibin paused to think fro a minute."SO you two are the spies, you were the ones who alerted teh Yajuu Clan we were coming during our assassination attempt." growled Kibin."Lets just get this done with." sighed Hinote."Fine, Lock." said Uchuu as a light blue beam shot out of the tip of Kingdom and went into Kibins' chest. Cut from the Shrings Kibin placed his hand on his heart. The gold dust that had encased his body was beginning to fall off his body and made a small pile."What did you do too me." said Kibin as he collapsed to the ground."I have sealed your . And now you can never preform ninjutsu again." said Uchuu as he stood over Kibin."Can a weapon do such a thing" said Fuchi as he and Nise walked over to Kibin's collapsed body."you bet, all Joukai have teh abllity to lock down and seal any chakra even a tailed beast." said Hinote."Well this battle is overt lets get his back to the village and take him to the TIF." said Fuchi as he reached out to grab Kibin. Sudenlly Kibin dashed towards Nise and grabed him by the throt."If I die you come with me." said Kibin as he reveled a ten Explosive Tags under his chest. Before the tags could explode, Uchuu slashed Kibin finishing him."Well that's the end of that." said. "We have too go, but I will be returning soon." said Uchuu as he and Hinote went threw a corridor."And Nise, remember that you were never a puppet." said Uchuu as he and Hinote disappeared with the corridor.